particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Party of Luthori
:The Communist Party of Luthori is a far-left communist and marxist-leninist party in the Holy Luthori Empire. It was founded in March, 3243 by Frank Allard in Horncastle, Tinako. History 'Founding of the Party' Although officially the party claims Frank Allard to be its sole founder, the party's roots are heavily embedded in the labour and trade union movement. Trade unions were illegal during the founding of the party, but the foundations of the party were established during a highly secretive meeting between the seven largest trade unions of Tinako. The 'lucky seven' trade unions in attendance were: Democratic Union of Mineworkers, Tinako Union of Rail and Transport Workers, Postal Workers Union of Tinako, LGBT Workers United, All-Women's Co-operative, Revolutionary Labour Council, and All-Coloured People's Union. The meeting took place in Horncastle, Tinako, in the derelict Horncastle Industrial Palace. A constitution was approved unanimously by those present, and a leadership election was held. 1st General Secretary Election, March, 3243 result: #Frank Allard (Democratic Union of Mineworkers) - 51.6% #Elliot Hobbs (Revolutionary Labour Council) - 20.8% #Rodney Steele (Tinako Union of Rail and Transport Workers) - 11% #Ken Aiken (Postal Workers Union of Tinako) - 10.9% #Jude Durant (All-Coloured People's Union) - 2.3% #Anne Greening (LGBT Workers United) - 2.2% #Betty Delamere (All-Women's Co-operative ) - 1.2% Frank Allard is therefore elected General Secretary of the Communist Party of Luthori, and our ''founder.'' During the gathering the Horncastle Industrial Palace was selected as the party's headquarters, and a party logo was confirmed. 'Early Years' With funds guaranteed to the party by the 'lucky seven' and their membership, the party set out in growing its own membership. A mass canvassing and leflet compaign took place in Tinako and the movement soon became nation-wide. The party targetted the proletariat, working class and appealed to them by advocating better working conditions and better salaries, the establishment of free education and healthcare, a welfare state, rights for minorities, and other progressive policies. There were fears, however, that an exclusively progressive, left-wing party would be swamped by liberal forces. The World Community Party for example was considered an established and capable left-wing party that would share many similarities to what the founders of the Communist Party of Luthori desired. In addition, the Secular Party offered secularism in society, one of the Communist Party of Luthori's policies. Furthermore, the Alternative Party also set out to tackle the establishment parties. Many members began to fear that the Communist Party of Luthori would not have significant impact on Luthori politics and that they would simply fracture the left-wing vote even more which would guarantee the dominance of conservatism and the extreme-right. 'Rise of the Party' Ideology 'Communism' The party's official ideology is communism, and the party is also a Leadership member of the Communist International. 'Left-wing Influences' Despite communism officially being the party's ideology, a minority of its membership advocates more moderate left-wing ideologies such as democratic socialism and social democracy. 'Ideological Positions' Centralisation''' - the party recognises the important role the state has in guiding the revolution and argues that the majority of laws should apply nation-wide as the revolution should be a national phenomenon. However, the party advocates a role for local governments to determine policy regarding local issues such as the environment and supports powers to communities enabling them a role in the decision-making process. 'Civil rights' - equality and liberty for all is widely supported by the party membership, although some elements of the party favour an authoritarian government to lead the revolution before communism is achieved. The party is fully committed to policies such as the unalienable right to assemble, gay rights, and minority rights. However, naturally it is opposed to private property and instead advocates communal ownership. Many consider the party to be extremely liberal regarding this issue, despite a stereotypical view that communism is oppressive. 'Ecology' - regarding this area the party believes that local governments should have the freedom to determine ecological policy for this is not a matter of national importance. Industry, economic, and social prosperity comes before environmental protection. Progress should not be stunted in order to protect the enviroment. Agricultural workers shall protect the land as a result of their work. Only when communism is achieved shall the population live in a tranquil, green landscape. 'Foreign relations' - the party is split almost in two regarding this issue. One half of the party argues for completely open borders with no passport regulations and no restrictions on who may reside here. The other half of the party argues for some controls over who is allowed to reside permanently in Luthori, supporting some restrictions to ensure Luthorians fill Luthori jobs and that foreigners should only be allowed to settle here and fill job vacancies once the number of Luthorians in employment is at its maximum. Both sides agree, however, that once communism is achieved the Luthorian state will have completely open borders. The popular feeling regarding foreign relations is "Luthorian jobs for Luthorian workers." Regarding foreign aid the party supports high levels of aid to the poorest nations. The party also advocates free trade. 'Government responsibilities' - before communism is achieved the government must take an active role in guiding the revolution. Therefore, the party believes in big-government and an active role in many affairs for the state, especially when it comes to the economy and protecting civil rights for example. '' ''Market - nationalisation of industry, introduction of a living wage, salary caps, and legalisation of trade unions are just a few of many left-wing economic policies the party has. The party is the bastion of worker's rights and fights on behalf of the labour movement. 'Military' - pacifism is the the single policy the party has when it comes to the military. The military must be abolished, peace and tranquility must be maintained at all costs. Biological, chemical, and nuclear weapons must also be outlawed, the party is a member of United Against Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Weapons. The party does, however, support a strong police force to ensure law and order. 'Morality' - there is a strong feeling of anti-conservatism within the party, despite a strong support amongst Luthorians for conservatism and a reluctance to accept change. The party is extremely progressive, supporting the right to abortion, gay rights, and cloning technology reserach for example. 'Religion' - although the party favours secularism, it does support the individual right to be religious. The party believes in the right to choose between a secular or religious education and believes in minimal state-intervention regarding religious affairs. Electoral Performance 'January 3246' Recognising the difficulty of winning seats for new parties due to the low number of seats in the Holy Imperial Diet, Frank Allard set a target of winning at least two seats in the 3246 election. As a consequence, many felt that Allard's leadership was too pessimistic. However, he, along with many political commentators, recognised that the party was still in its fledgling stages and would find it difficult to compete with the establishment parties in its first election. Leaders 'Fatherly Figure' '''(Frank Allard era: March, 3243 -) Frank Allard was overwhelmingly elected as the first General Secretary, and the official founder of the Communist Party of Luthori. Allard had been a life-long member of the Democratic Union of Mineworkers and quickly rose through the ranks. He was selected mainly due to his experience and his age. Allard worked in the mines of Tinako between 3200-3227 before becomning manager of the Horncastle colliery. Born in 3180, he became leader at the age of 63 and was considered to be a steady hand and capable of developing the party into a mature political force. Ideologically he was considered to be extremely progressive. He was a strong advocate of maximum civil liberties, arguing for gay rights and racial equality for example. However, some within the party argued that this was merely to attract more youths into the party in order to expand party membership and to ensure he stayed in power for a considerable amount of time. Legislative Record 'Early Proposals' Despite establishing itself as a party a year after the 3242 election and three years before the next, the Communist Party of Luthori was permitted to submit legislation for voting in the Holy Imperial Diet. Frank Allard, the party's General Secretary, submitted the 'Fair Wages Bill' on behalf of the Communist Party of Luthori. The bill's description stated 'A bill to ensure workers are paid fairly and to prevent excessive pay for business fat cats that contribute little to the economy or society and whom exploit the working class.' The bill consisted of two articles. Article 1 aimed to end unregulated pay which allowed business executives an unlimited pay-packet, it stated: 'Labour Unions and Organisations of Employers negotiate a salary cap'. Article 2 aimed to establish a minimum wage which would end the exploitation of the working class, and would ultimately raise living standards considerably. It stated: 'There shall be a minimum wage at a level considered a "living wage," well above the poverty line for a full time worker.' Astonishingly, and to the party's delight, the bill was passed 65-21-19 by the Holy Imperial Diet. The party's second proposal was the 'Right to Marriage Bill' which aimed to 'ensure foreigners moving to Luthori retain their legal married status, and to introduce the right to marriage for people of all genders and sexualities.' This bill was considered to be an appeal to more right-wing voters who valued marriage, and liberals who respect the right to marriage for all. This bill is also an example of the influence the LGBT Workers United, and All-Women's Co-Operative unions have on the party. Arguably its most important proposal in its first year of existance was the 'Trade Union Bill' which sought to legalise trade unions and enable voluntary membership of them. The party also proposed to abolish religious dress codes and also sought to legalise secular schools and end mandatory prayer in schools. 'Notable Victories' 'Fair Wages Bill' Despite the Communist Party of Luthori at the time having no members of the Holy Imperial Diet the 'Fair Wages Bill' passed in November, 3243 in a 65-21-19 victory. As a consequence of the Communist Party of Luthori, workers immediately had a "living wage", which increased their standards of living significantly. In addition, the bill also meant that labour unions and organisations of employers negotiated to enforce a strict salary cap which prevented rich businessmen from giving themselves massive pay-packages and bonuses. 'Freedom to Dress Bill' Once more, the Communist Party of Luthori, despite having no members of the Holy Imperial diet, managed to get enough support for another historical piece of legislation. The 'Freedom to Dress Bill' passed in January 3244 in a 65-0-40 vote. The bill abolished the legal requirement to dress according to religious codes, enabling citizens to wear whatever they desire whether that be secular or religious clothing. 'Trade Union Bill' Another outstanding accomplishment was the passing of the party's 'Trade Union Bill', like the 'Freedom to Dress Bill' in January 3244. The bill legalised trade unions, and permitted voluntary membership of them. This bill was considered to be of the utmost importance, especially to the working classes and in terms of workers' rights. It also suggested a shift away from the establishment's extremely free market tendencies towards a more socialist economy. Along with the 'Fair Wages Bill' the 'Trade Union Bill' gave a clear indication that the Communist Party of Luthori would fight to the bitter end for social justice. 'Opposition' Executive Record 'Wilderness Years' Category:Luthori Category:Holy Luthori Empire Category:Communist Parties Category:Luthori Parties Category:Parties